The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) data are used to analyze the noise and vibration characteristics of vehicles in order to reduce the amount of disturbance to a user or the environment. While noise and vibration can be readily measured, harshness is a subjective quality. Order tracking is one of signal processing tools for analyzing sound and vibration phenomena. Order tracking transforms a measured signal from time domain to angular (or order) domain.
The sound and vibration signals are frequently accompanied with background noises. Order tracking data with sensor overload and high background noise exhibit several bad characteristics. First, sensor overloads can invalidate the entire data set, wasting valuable time and effort spent in acquiring the data. Second, high background noise levels can put false artifacts in the order tracking data, leading to false conclusions of quality of the engine/transmission and the level of NVH present in the unit. Third, high background noise can mask the signal of interest, making it impossible to measure the actual values in the order tracking data.
The present disclosure addresses these issues and other issues related to analysis of vibration and noise signals.